


Why are you so fragile?

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: First ever fic on this site for me!, Gen, Hope you enjoy, I will add more tags if needed., Just a little collection of sickfic/hurtfic drabbles, Peridot is a Nerd, Peridot is trying to baby steven, She literally has no clue, The Crystal gems are always on a mission at the wrong time, it ain't working
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot learns about the complexities of the human body and how delicate it is, how it feels to be a Crystal Gem...and to take care of the little half-gem that redeemed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Influenza

Sunlight dappled into the small loft warming up the covers of a certain little half-gem named Steven Quartz Universe. He shifted and turned in his sleep, sweat glistening on his forehead. His eyes cracked open, they were glazed and glassy. He moaned and tried to ignore the pain in his stomach. A shrill voice rang out through the room, causing the boy's head to swim.  
"Steven! We're going out on a mission! Peridot is going to stay with you." Pearl called.  
"M'kay." He replied. He heard a chime that signaled that the gems had warped away. Another groan escaped his lips. Causing the little green gem to tip her head up in concern and confusion.   
"Steven...are you experiencing some sort of malfunction?" She inquired. A groan answered her question. Peridot stood up and hopped up onto the loft and stood by Steven's bed. She poked his sweaty forehead in curiosity, and yelped at the intensity of the fever Steven was experiencing.   
"Steven! You're overheating!" She shrieked. The high pitch of her voice caused Steven's head to throb and his stomach lurched. Quickly he yanked off the covers and bolted to the bathroom. Peridot followed close behind him. She stood in the doorway as Steven dunked his head into the toilet, and heaved. She looked away with a flinch as she began to hear retching. The whole ordeal lasted about 2 hours. Be for Steven shuffled out holding his empty stomach. Streaks of tears dripped down his cheeks and mucus dropped from his nostrils. Peridot looked thoroughly repulsed and concerned.   
"Are you alright?" She asked. While Steven sat on the couch a miserable look on his face.   
"Are you alright?" Peridot repeated. No answer.  
"Are. You. Alright?" Irritation and worry etched into her tone.  
"Ugh, yea. I'm just sick..." Steven replied.   
"Sick? What is sick? Is it a organic malfunction? Or a natural occurrence with your species?" Peridot fired off question after question.   
"It's just a human thing." Steven replied.   
"Oh." Peridot deadpanned.   
"Is there anything I can to get rid of this...'sick'?"   
"Nah, it just takes time." Steven said sadly. He laid down on the couch. Peridot sat down next to him.  
"Ya know, I use to love being sick, the gems would baby me and dad would tell me stories...now it just stinks." He griped. Peridot frowned. What was wrong with her? Why did she care so much, what made her betray her home planet, what did Steven do to her? She wanted to accuse Steven of messing with her mind, but seeing the child in so much pain, and the somber look on his face made her say something else....  
"Do you want to hear about the time Jasper and I got into a huge prank war while we were coming to Earth?" Steven nodded eagerly, stars in his tired eyes.   
"It all started when she stepped on one of my roboniods...."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Three gems walked around a lush jungle.  
"Did Steven look a little of to you?" Pearl fretted.   
"I dunno he looked pretty bad. Normally he would have begged to come with us..." Amethyst added. Both gems looked to Garnet, a stoic expression on her face.   
"He's sick, most likely the flu, he threw up and feels terrible, but-" Pearl interrupted the fusion.  
"We have to go back RIGHT NOW! Peridot doesn't know what to do, now does she? She'll, she'll...." Pearl trailed off obviously flustered.   
"She'll handle it, she's a natural." Garnet smiled. Pearl blinked at the fusion and opened her mouth to speak.  
"Peridot is telling Steven a story, it's like she's done this before..."   
The smirk never left her face.


	2. Influenza Part 2 (Touchy Subjects)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story time continues, but ends a bit darker than what the sickly Steven Quartz Universe and the great and loveable Peridot expected.

Peridot and Steven were both relaxing on the couch, while the tiny green gem told the boy the amusing tale of the "Jasper VS Peridot, prank war edition" as Steven dubbed it.  
"So as revenge for my "lock in" prank, where I used the ship's settings to lock Jasper into her cabin until she punched her way out, she...." Peridot trailed off as she noticed Steven sleeping peacefully next to her, his head was snuggled into her lap, and Peridot felt a strange maternal instinct to simply let Steven sleep on her, there he goes messing with her head again, but she couldn't bring herself to mind on bit. The sound of the warp pad chimed and the Crystal Gems entered the household. Peridot whipped her head around and and gave them a reassuring smile. Garnet smirked and gave her a thumbs-up. Amethyst giggled, and Pearl sighed in relief before picking up the boy gently in her hands and placing him in his loft bed. He squirmed and opened his tired eyes.  
"Peridot can you finish the story?" He asked sleepily.  
"Sure." Peridot hopped on top of the loft and sat at the foot of Steven's bed.  
"So to get back-"  
"AHH IT'S ALREADY 3?! I WAS SUPPOSED TO MEET VADALIA AT 2, I GOTTA JET!" Amethyst yelled before slamming the door. Steven's head swam and he feared that he was going to hurl. Gagging, he tried to sit up, only for the bile crawling up his throat, to escape. And it got all over an unfortunate little green gem. She shrieked and bolted of the loft and began running in circles around the table.  
"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" She screamed trying to blow off the spew.  
"HELP MEEEE!" Peridot pleaded as she continued to speed around the table. She blasted through the door and leapt into the ocean. Soon Peridot's head popped out of the water, and she crawled out, dripping with the crystalline liquid. Mortified, the tiny gem stepped into the house. Groaning she said,  
"That was....unpleasant." Pearl simply cleaned up the bed and Garnet retreated into the Temple.  
After all was said and done, the tall pale gen retreated into the Temple as well.  
"So...can you finish the story?" Steven asked sheepishly. Peridot glared at Steven wearily before stepping on to the loft cautiously. 

She finished the story just as she'd promised.  
"You and Jasper must be really close friends." Steven remarked. Peridot stiffened before chuckling nervously.  
"No definitely not."  
"Aww, why?"  
"Friendship is strictly forbidden on homeworld...it...it." Peridot trailed off, unwanted memories flashing into her mind. Memories of gems much taller than she, memories of gems shattering. Memories....

(Flashback)  
"I can't do it!" Peridot shrieked, she was shaking, sobs racking her tiny body. A tattered red gem stood in front of her, chained to a wall, all hope was drained from her tired eyes, it was a Carnelian.  
"Shatter her, or you'll be marked as defective, and you know what happens after that." A huge buff gem growled. An Oynx.  
"No please! There has to be another way!" Peridot begged.  
"No! She's defective" The black gem snarled.  
"Can I at least poof her first?" Peridot asked, trying to do whatever she could to help the poor gem.  
"NO!" The Oynx snarled in a final tone. Peridot felt a tear slip into her mouth. Peridot knew what was happening, homeworld was trying to strip her of all her emotions, erasing remorse, mercy, love and everything that used to define homeworld, or at least that's what she'd been told. Peridot aimed a fist at the Carnelian's gem placed on her chest, it was shaped in a heart, the red gem used to be so pretty, her stained and ripped dress used to flow and trail behind her, scarlet freckles use to dot her face and her fiery golden eyes used to glisten with hope. What happened? Peridot brought her fist down but her fist did not come in contact with the gem, rather the chain that held her, the frail chain snapped and the Carnelian broke free, she pulled out her weapon, a staff, and shoved it through the Oynx. She took off, she was free.  
"Thank you!" She whispered before fleeing into the distance. Peridot smiled and waved back. Before a huge hand grabbed her shoulder and dragged her away.  
"Defective pebble!" The huge gem, a Topaz grumbled, she shoved a destabliezer into Peridot's body before she lost her physical form. 

She woke up sometime later. Groaning, Peridot tried to move, only she couldn't, she was chained to a wall, this was where the Carnelain was. Whipping her head around furiously, panic hit her when she saw a huge hulking soldier, Jasper.  
"N-no! Please don't shatter me!" Jasper snapped her chain,  
"You're lucky I called in a favor from Yellow Diamond."Jasper laid a hand on Peridot's bruised shoulder.  
"Next time don't miss the gem."

(Present Time)  
"Peridot! Are you okay?" Steven was shaking her.  
"Peridot please!" He was getting worried.  
"You're scaring me!" Now frantic.  
"Answer me!" Panicked he hugged her, trying to snap her out of whatever trance she was in. Peridot shook her head, back to reality. She latched onto Steven, he sneezed in response. Huge wet tears poured out of her eyes.  
"Jasper saved me!" She cried.  
"What?!"  
Calming down Peridot said, "A long time ago, I messed up during training and Jasper saved me...I owe her my life..."  
Steven just hugged the troubled gem, they stayed like that until Steven fell asleep and Peridot fell asleep soon after. 

Pearl poked her head outside of the Temple and snuck out, she perched on the loft and smiled at the scene before her, seeing the dried tears on the green team's face and the peaceful face of Steven, she knew that Steven had done his magic, again.  
"Pearl! Stop watching Steven! It's creepy!" Amethyst harshly whispered after stepping out of her room. Flustered she scampered into her room. Snickering Amethyst entered the Temple. And deep within the structure, Garnet was smiling, a real, full smile.  
"She's come so far...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I tried my best for a bit of angst and feels, but if you all screech at me to go back to a pillow's worth of fluff I certainly will! Fear not my readers the next chapter will be up soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I hope you all enjoyed, I love a nerdy little dorito mom/sister, so I wrote it! Also I will take requests as long as they pertain to the theme of this drabble collection! All feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> Like animations? Check me out on youtube! I'm MuffinDraws!


End file.
